solarwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Шаблон:Lg
}|[]= [|()= (}} } | abq = }|iso=abq|абаз.}}|язык: абазинский}} | ab = }|iso=ab|абх.}}|язык: абхазский}} | av = }|iso=av|авар.}}|язык: аварский}} | ae = }|iso=ae|авест.}}|язык: авестийский}} | agx = }|iso=agx|агул.}}|язык: агульский}} | ady = }|iso=ady|адыг.}}|язык: адыгейский}} | az = }|iso=az|азерб.}}|язык: азербайджанский}} | ay = }|iso=ay|аймара}}|язык: аймара}} | ak = }|iso=ak|акан}}|язык: акан}} | akk = }|iso=akk|акк.}}|язык: аккадский}} | sq = }|iso=sq|алб.}}|язык: албанский}} | ale = }|iso=ale|алеут.}}|язык: алеутский}} | ems = }|iso=ems|алютик.}}|язык: алютикский}} | alr = }|iso=alr|алютор.}}|язык: алюторский}} | am = }|iso=am|амх.}}|язык: амхарский}} | en = }|iso=en|англ.}}|язык: английский}} | nox = }|iso=nox|англ.-норм.}}|язык: англо-нормандский}} | ar = }|iso=ar|ар.}}|язык: арабский}} | arc = }|iso=arc|арам.}}|язык: арамейский}} | xrn = }|iso=xrn|арин.}}|язык: аринский}} | hy = }|iso=hy|арм.}}|язык: армянский}} | aqc = }|iso=aqc|арчин.}}|язык: арчинский}} | as = }|iso=as|ассам.}}|язык: ассамский}} | xss = }|iso=xss|ассан.}}|язык: ассанский}} | aa = }|iso=aa|афар.}}|язык: афарский}} | af = }|iso=af|африкаанс}}|язык: африкаанс}} | ak = }|iso=ak|ахвах.}}|язык: ахвахский}} | ace = }|iso=ace|ачех.}}|язык: ачехский}} | bm = }|iso=bm|бамана}}|язык: бамана}} | eu = }|iso=eu|баск.}}|язык: баскский}} | ba = }|iso=ba|башк.}}|язык: башкирский}} | be = }|iso=be|белор.}}|язык: белорусский}} | be-x-old = }|iso=be-x-old|белор. тар.}}|язык: белорусский (тарашкевица)}} | bal = }|iso=bal|белудж.}}|язык: белуджский}} | bn = }|iso=bn|бенг.}}|язык: бенгальский}} | my = }|iso=my|бирм.}}|язык: бирманский}} | bi = }|iso=bi|бислама}}|язык: бислама}} | bg = }|iso=bg|болг.}}|язык: болгарский}} | bs = }|iso=bs|босн.}}|язык: боснийский}} | br = }|iso=br|брет.}}|язык: бретонский}} | bug = }|iso=bug|бугийск.}}|язык: бугийский}} | bua = }|iso=bua|бурят.}}|язык: бурятский}} | cy = }|iso=cy|валл.}}|язык: валлийский}} | war = }|iso=war|вар.}}|язык: варайский}} | hu = }|iso=hu|венг.}}|язык: венгерский}} | ve = }|iso=ve|венда}}|язык: венда}} | ine = }|iso=ine|венет. др.}}|язык: венетский (древний)}} | vep = }|iso=vep|вепс.}}|язык: вепсский}} | vec = }|iso=vec|венет. совр.}}|язык: венетский (современный)}} | vo = }|iso=vo|волап.}}|язык: волапюк}} | wo = }|iso=wo|волоф}}|язык: волоф}} | vi = }|iso=vi|вьетн.}}|язык: вьетнамский}} | haw = }|iso=haw|гав.}}|язык: гавайский}} | gag = }|iso=haw|гаг.}}|язык: гагаузский}} | ht = }|iso=ht|гаит. креольск.}}|язык: гаитянский креольский}} | gl = }|iso=gl|галис.}}|язык: галисийский}} | hz = }|iso=hz|гереро}}|язык: гереро}} | mrj = }|iso=mrj|горномар.}}|язык: горномарийский}} | jdt = }|iso=jdt|горско-евр.}}|язык: горско-еврейский}} | got = }|iso=got|гот.}}|язык: готский}} | kl = }|iso=kl|гренл.}}|язык: гренландский}} | el = }|iso=el|греч.}}|язык: греческий}} | ka = }|iso=ka|груз.}}|язык: грузинский}} | gu = }|iso=gu|гудж.}}|язык: гуджарати}} | dar = }|iso=dar|дарг. лит.}}|язык: даргинский литературный}} | da = }|iso=da|датск.}}|язык: датский}} | dta = }|iso=dta|даур.}}|язык: даурский}} | dz = }|iso=dz|дзонг-кэ}}|язык: дзонг-кэ}} | dlg = }|iso=dlg|долг.}}|язык: долганский}} | ang = }|iso=ang|др.-англ.}}|язык: древнеанглийский}} | goh = }|iso=goh|др.-верхненем.}}|язык: древневерхненемецкий}} | sga = }|iso=sga|др.-ирл.}}|язык: древнеирландский}} | non = }|iso=non|др.-исл.}}|язык: древнеисландский}} | grc = }|iso=grc|др.-греч.}}|язык: древнегреческий}} | peo = }|iso=peo|др.-перс.}}|язык: древнеперсидский}} | orv = }|iso=orv|др.-рус.}}|язык: древнерусский}} | dng = }|iso=dng|дунг.}}|язык: дунганский}} | egy = }|iso=egy|егип.}}|язык: египетский}} | zu = }|iso=zu|зулу}}|язык: зулу}} | he = }|iso=he|иврит}}|язык: иврит}} | ig = }|iso=ig|игбо}}|язык: игбо}} | yi = }|iso=yi|идиш}}|язык: идиш}} | io = }|iso=io|идо}}|язык: идо}} | smn = }|iso=smn|инари-саам.}}|язык: инари-саамский}} | id = }|iso=id|индон.}}|язык: индонезийский}} | ia = }|iso=ia|интерлинг.}}|язык: интерлингва}} | iu = }|iso=iu|инуктитут}}|язык: инуктитут}} | ga = }|iso=ga|ирл.}}|язык: ирландский}} | is = }|iso=is|исланд.}}|язык: исландский}} | es = }|iso=es|исп.}}|язык: испанский}} | it = }|iso=it|итал.}}|язык: итальянский}} | itl = }|iso=itl|ительм.}}|язык: ительменский}} | yo = }|iso=yo|йоруба}}|язык: йоруба}} | kbd = }|iso=kbd|кабард.}}|язык: кабардинский}} | kk = }|iso=kk|казах.}}|язык: казахский}} | xal = }|iso=xal|калм.}}|язык: калмыцкий}} | kn = }|iso=kn|каннада}}|язык: каннада}} | cant = }|iso=cant|кантабр. диал.}}|язык: кантабрийский диалект}} | kr = }|iso=kr|канури}}|язык: канури}} | kaa = }|iso=kaa|карак.}}|язык: каракалпакский}} | krc = }|iso=krc|карач.-балк.}}|язык: карачаево-балкарский}} | krl = }|iso=krl|карел.}}|язык: карельский}} | ca = }|iso=ca|каталан.}}|язык: каталанский}} | ks = }|iso=ks|кашм.}}|язык: кашмирский}} | kj = }|iso=kj|кваньяма}}|язык: кваньяма}} | qya = }|iso=qya|квенья}}|язык: квенья}} | krk = }|iso=krk|кер.}}|язык: керекский}} | ket = }|iso=ket|кет.}}|язык: кетский}} | qu = }|iso=qu|кечуа}}|язык: кечуа}} | ki = }|iso=ki|кикуйю}}|язык: кикуйю}} | sjd = }|iso=sjd|кильд. саам.}}|язык: кильдинский саамский}} | ky = }|iso=ky|киргиз.}}|язык: киргизский}} | zh = }|iso=zh|кит.}}|язык: китайский }} | sms = }|iso=sms|колтта-саам.}}|язык: колтта-саамский}} | kv = }|iso=kv|коми-зыр.}}|язык: коми-зырянский}} | koi = }|iso=koi|коми-перм.}}|язык: коми-пермяцкий}} | kg = }|iso=kg|конго}}|язык: конго}} | ko = }|iso=ko|кор.}}|язык: корейский}} | kw = }|iso=kw|корн.}}|язык: корнский}} | co = }|iso=co|корс.}}|язык: корсиканский}} | xh = }|iso=xh|коса}}|язык: коса}} | zko = }|iso=zko|котт.}}|язык: коттский}} | kri = }|iso=kri|крио}}|язык: крио}} | crh = }|iso=crh|кр.-тат.}}|язык: крымскотатарский}} | jct = }|iso=jct|крымч.}}|язык: крымчакский}} | ku = }|iso=ku|курдск.}}|язык: курдский}} | km = }|iso=km|кхм.}}|язык: кхмерский}} | lld = }|iso=lld|лад.}}|язык: ладинский}} | lo = }|iso=lo|лаос.}}|язык: лаосский}} | ltg = }|iso=ltg|латг.}}|язык: латгальский}} | la = }|iso=la|лат.}}|язык: латинский}} | lv = }|iso=lv|латыш.}}|язык: латышский}} | lez = }|iso=lez|лезг.}}|язык: лезгинский}} | liv = }|iso=liv|лив.}}|язык: ливский}} | ln = }|iso=ln|лингала}}|язык: лингала}} | lt = }|iso=lt|лит.}}|язык: литовский}} | lmo = }|iso=lmo|ломбард.}}|язык: ломбардский}} | lu = }|iso=lu|луба-кат.}}|язык: луба-катанга}} | lg = }|iso=lg|луганда}}|язык: луганда}} | smj = }|iso=smj|луле-саам.}}|язык: луле-саамский}} | mhr = }|iso=mhr|луговомар.}}|язык: луговомарийский}} | lb = }|iso=lb|люксемб.}}|язык: люксембургский}} | mk = }|iso=mk|макед.}}|язык: македонский}} | mg = }|iso=mg|малаг.}}|язык: малагасийский}} | dv = }|iso=dv|мальд.}}|язык: мальдивский}} | mt = }|iso=mt|мальт.}}|язык: мальтийский}} | mi = }|iso=mi|маори}}|язык: маори}} | arn = }|iso=arn|мапуче}}|язык: мапуче}} | mr = }|iso=mr|маратхи}}|язык: маратхи}} | chm = }|iso=chm|марий.}}|язык: марийский}} | mh = }|iso=mh|марш.}}|язык: маршалльский}} | mo = }|iso=mo|молд.}}|язык: молдавский}} | mn = }|iso=mn|монг.}}|язык: монгольский}} | gv = }|iso=gv|мэнск.}}|язык: мэнский}} | nv = }|iso=nv|навахо}}|язык: навахо}} | gld = }|iso=gld|нан.}}|язык: нанайский}} | na = }|iso=na|наур.}}|язык: науруанский}} | nio = }|iso=nio|нган.}}|язык: нганасанский}} | neg = }|iso=neg|негид.}}|язык: негидальский}} | de = }|iso=de|нем.}}|язык: немецкий}} | yrk = }|iso=yrk|нен.}}|язык: ненецкий}} | ne = }|iso=ne|непальск.}}|язык: непальский}} | nl = }|iso=nl|нид.}}|язык: нидерландский}} | dsb = }|iso=dsb|нижнелуж.}}|язык: нижнелужицкий}} | no = }|iso=no|букмол}}|язык: норвежский (букмол)}} | nn = }|iso=nn|нюнорск}}|язык: норвежский (нюнорск)}} | ny = }|iso=ny|ньянджа}}|язык: ньянджа}} | oj = }|iso=oj|оджибве}}|язык: оджибве}} | oc = }|iso=oc|оксит.}}|язык: окситанский}} | ie = }|iso=ie|окц.}}|язык: окциденталь}} | omk = }|iso=omk|омок.}}|язык: омокский}} | or = }|iso=or|ория}}|язык: ория}} | oaa = }|iso=oaa|орок.}}|язык: орокский}} | om = }|iso=om|оромо}}|язык: оромо}} | oak = }|iso=oak|ороч.}}|язык: орочский}} | os = }|iso=os|осет.}}|язык: осетинский}} | pi = }|iso=pi|пали}}|язык: пали}} | pa = }|iso=pa|пандж.}}|язык: панджаби}} | pap = }|iso=pap|папьям.}}|язык: папьяменто}} | pdc = }|iso=pdc|пенс.-нем.}}|язык: пенсильванско-немецкий диалект}} | fa = }|iso=fa|перс.}}|язык: персидский}} | pl = }|iso=pl|польск.}}|язык: польский}} | pt = }|iso=pt|порт.}}|язык: португальский}} | xpm = }|iso=xpm|пумп.}}|язык: пумпокольский}} | ps = }|iso=ps|пушту}}|язык: пушту}} | pms = }|iso=pms|пьем.}}|язык: пьемонтский}} | raj = }|iso=raj|радж.}}|язык: раджастханский}} | rap = }|iso=rap|рап.}}|язык: рапануйский}} | rm = }|iso=rm|рет.}}|язык: ретороманский}} | rw = }|iso=rw|руанда}}|язык: руанда}} | ro = }|iso=ro|рум.}}|язык: румынский}} | rn = }|iso=rn|рунди}}|язык: рунди}} | rue = }|iso=rue|русин.}}|язык: русинский}} | ru-old = }|iso=ru-old|рус. дореф.}}|язык: русский (дореформенная орфография)}} | ru = }|iso=ru|рус.}}|язык: русский}} | rut = }|iso=rut|рут.}}|язык: рутульский}} | sm = }|iso=sm|самоан.}}|язык: самоанский}} | sg = }|iso=sg|санго}}|язык: санго}} | sa = }|iso=sa|санскр.}}|язык: санскрит}} | sc = }|iso=sc|сард.}}|язык: сардинский}} | ss = }|iso=ss|свати}}|язык: свати}} | ceb = }|iso=ceb|себ.}}|язык: себуанский}} | se = }|iso=se|сев.-сам.}}|язык: северносаамский}} | ykg = }|iso=ykg|сев.-юкаг.}}|язык: северноюкагирский}} | nd = }|iso=nd|сев. ндебеле}}|язык: северный ндебеле}} | co = }|iso=co|сев. сото}}|язык: северный сото}} | crs = }|iso=crs|сейшел. креол.}}|язык: сейшельский креольский}} | sr = }|iso=sr|серб.}}|язык: сербский}} | sjo = }|iso=sjo|сибин.}}|язык: сибинский диалект}} | si = }|iso=si|сингальск.}}|язык: сингальский}} | sd = }|iso=sd|синдхи}}|язык: синдхи}} | sk = }|iso=sk|словацк.}}|язык: словацкий}} | sl = }|iso=sl|словен.}}|язык: словенский}} | art = }|iso=art|словио}}|язык: словио}} | so = }|iso=so|сомал.}}|язык: сомалийский}} | st = }|iso=st|сесото}}|язык: сесото}} | si = }|iso=si|синг.}}|язык: сингальский}} | enm = }|iso=enm|ср.-англ.}}|язык: среднеанглийский}} | gmh = }|iso=gmh|ср.-верх.-нем.}}|язык: средневерхненемецкий}} | pal = }|iso=pal|ср.-перс.}}|язык: среднеперсидский}} | frn = }|iso=frn|ср.-фр.}}|язык: среднеофранцузский}} | cu = }|iso=cu|ст.-слав.}}|язык: старославянский}} | fro = }|iso=fro|ст.-фр.}}|язык: старофранцузский}} | sw = }|iso=sw|суахили}}|язык: суахили}} | tsg = }|iso=tsg|сулу}}|язык: сулу}} | su = }|iso=su|сунд.}}|язык: сунданский}} | tl = }|iso=tl|таг.}}|язык: тагальский}} | tg = }|iso=tg|тадж.}}|язык: таджикский}} | th = }|iso=th|тайск.}}|язык: тайский}} | ty = }|iso=ty|таит.}}|язык: таитянский}} | tly = }|iso=tly|тал.}}|язык: талышский}} | ta = }|iso=ta|там.}}|язык: тамильский}} | tt = }|iso=tt|татар.}}|язык: татарский}} | te = }|iso=te|телугу}}|язык: телугу}} | bo = }|iso=bo|тиб.}}|язык: тибетский}} | ti = }|iso=ti|тигр.}}|язык: тигринья}} | to = }|iso=to|тонг.}}|язык: тонганский}} | kim = }|iso=kim|тоф.}}|язык: тофаларский}} | tn = }|iso=tn|тсвана}}|язык: тсвана}} | ts = }|iso=ts|тсонга}}|язык: тсонга}} | tyv = }|iso=tyv|тув.}}|язык: тувинский}} | tr = }|iso=tr|тур.}}|язык: турецкий}} | tk = }|iso=tk|туркмен.}}|язык: туркменский}} | udi = }|iso=udi|удин.}}|язык: удинский}} | udm = }|iso=udm|удм.}}|язык: удмуртский}} | ude = }|iso=ude|удэг.}}|язык: удэгейский}} | uz = }|iso=uz|узб.}}|язык: узбекский}} | ug = }|iso=ug|уйг.}}|язык: уйгурский}} | uk = }|iso=uk|укр.}}|язык: украинский}} | ulc = }|iso=ulc|ульч.}}|язык: ульчский}} | ur = }|iso=ur|урду}}|язык: урду}} | fo = }|iso=fo|фарер.}}|язык: фарерский}} | fj = }|iso=fj|фидж.}}|язык: фиджийский}} | phn = }|iso=phn|финик.}}|язык: финикийский}} | fi = }|iso=fi|фин.}}|язык: финский}} | fr = }|iso=fr|фр.}}|язык: французский}} | fy = }|iso=fy|фриз.}}|язык: фризский}} | ff = }|iso=ff|фула}}|язык: фула}} | kjh = }|iso=kjh|хакас.}}|язык: хакасский}} | kca = }|iso=kca|хант.}}|язык: хантыйский}} | ha = }|iso=ha|хауса}}|язык: хауса}} | hil = }|iso=hil|хилиг.}}|язык: хилигайнон}} | kjj = }|iso=kjj|хинал.}}|язык: хиналугский}} | hi = }|iso=hi|хинди}}|язык: хинди}} | ho = }|iso=ho|хири-моту}}|язык: хири-моту}} | hr = }|iso=hr|хорв.}}|язык: хорватский}} | tkr = }|iso=tkr|цахур.}}|язык: цахурский}} | ddo = }|iso=ddo|цез.}}|язык: цезский}} | chu = }|iso=chu|церк.-слав.}}|язык: церковнославянский}} | rom = }|iso=rom|цыг.}}|язык: цыганский}} | ch = }|iso=ch|чамор.}}|язык: чаморро}} | tw = }|iso=tw|чви}}|язык: чви}} | me = }|iso=me|черногор.}}|язык: черногорский}} | chr = }|iso=chr|чероки}}|язык: чероки}} | ce = }|iso=ce|чеч.}}|язык: чеченский}} | cs = }|iso=cs|чеш.}}|язык: чешский}} | za = }|iso=za|чжуанск.}}|язык: чжуанский}} | xcv = }|iso=xcv|чуван.}}|язык: чуванский}} | cv = }|iso=cv|чуваш.}}|язык: чувашский}} | chy = }|iso=chy|шайен.}}|язык: шайенский}} | sv = }|iso=sv|швед.}}|язык: шведский}} | sn = }|iso=sn|шона}}|язык: шона}} | sco = }|iso=sco|скотск.}}|язык: шотландский (германский)}} | gd = }|iso=gd|гэльск.}}|язык: шотландский (кельтский)}} | sgh = }|iso=sgh|шугн.}}|язык: шугнанский}} | sux = }|iso=sux|шум.}}|язык: шумерский}} | ee = }|iso=ee|эве}}|язык: эве}} | evn = }|iso=evn|эвенк.}}|язык: эвенкийский}} | eve = }|iso=eve|эвен.}}|язык: эвенский}} | elx = }|iso=elx|элам.}}|язык: эламский}} | enf = }|iso=enf|энецк. (лес.)}}|язык: энецкий (лесной диалект)}} | enh = }|iso=enh|энецк. (тун.)}}|язык: энецкий (тундровый диалект)}} | myv = }|iso=myv|эрзян.}}|язык: эрзянский}} | eo = }|iso=eo|эспер.}}|язык: эсперанто}} | et = }|iso=et|эст.}}|язык: эстонский}} | yuu = }|iso=yuu|юг.}}|язык: югский}} | alt = }|iso=alt|южн.-алт.}}|язык: южноалтайский}} | nan = }|iso=nan|южн.-минь.}}|язык: южноминьский}} | yux = }|iso=yux|южн.-юкаг.}}|язык: южно-юкагирский}} | nr = }|iso=nr|южн. ндебеле}}|язык: южный ндебеле}} | jv = }|iso=jv|яв.}}|язык: яванский}} | sah = }|iso=sah|якут.}}|язык: якутский}} | ja = }|iso=ja|яп.}}|язык: японский}} }} }|[]=]|()=)}}